


Valentine's Day for a Prophet

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Chocolates, M/M, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: After receiving such a thoughtful gift from Tokiwa Sougo, Woz decides that he should do something in return.  But his plans of course, got quickly derailed.





	Valentine's Day for a Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Request on my tumblr from a lovely follower, If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

Tracing his fingers across the cold metal over his new pocket watch, the prophet felt a small smile tug at his lips. Although it was almost two months since Tokiwa Sougo gave him this pocket watch for Christmas, Woz still couldn’t believe he got a hand made gift from his Waga Mao. Something that the boy specifically made for him, that he worked on with his own two hands. At first, he had to admit he was jealous of others who got gifts, the two unworthy time travelers hanging around his future king. But the moment the boy gave him this gift, something that he worked on with the prophet in mind, his jealously evaporated, joy and pride filling him. 

Sighing happily, Woz slipped his newest prized object safely back into his pocket. Gingerly the prophet opened his most prized possession, thumbing through the old pages of his book. He had to find a way to pay back his Waga Mao. The boys fingers danced across the worn pages, quickly reading over Sougo’s next couple of days for some way to plan something worthy. Finally, his dark eyes lit up, finding the perfect idea, just days away. It would be hard, but…with a little bit of luck, he can pull off the surprise!

Luckily Woz was a patient person, and the days flew by until he saw the perfect opportunity on the chosen day.

The moment the Tokiwa household fell silent on February 14th, Woz phased into his Demon Lords bedroom, holding a large bag in his hand. Sougo left to grocery shop, already along with the time travelers who went to research, and the Uncle gone all day on errands leaving the place empty. Looking around, the prophet took a deep breath, drowning himself in the lingering scent of his Demon Lord, like faint sandalwood, and musk. Just being in the same space as the younger version of his Waga Mao filled Woz with excitement and energy. Clutching a small book close to his chest, the tall male turned on his heels, stalked out of the room quickly making his way down the stairs. His jacket flapped behind him as the boy walked into the small confines of Sougo’s kitchen. He had to act quick before the boy came home and caught him mid-surprise. 

Gently propping up his tome on the counter, the prophet pulled a slip of paper out of his trench coat, Woz smoothed it over his book allow him to read the instructions. Placing his plastic bag on the counter, Woz smoothed back his dark hair, before tying a silky bandana over it. Next, the tall boy grabbed a apron that was hanging on a metal hook before carefully tying it around his waist.

“Finally,” Woz hummed lightly, “Time to make chocolates!”

The time traveler had done alot of research on this day, the idea of giving candies and gifts to people they feel affection towards. The instructions were simple enough, first, while the cream was heating up, the boy poured the chocolate pieces into another bowl. It didnt take long for the sound of bubbling to raise up to the Woz’s ears, prompting him to gently pour the hot liquid into the bowl of chocolate, softening the sweet. 

“And now…” Gently, the tall prophet took a small metal whisk, gently stirring the chocolates into the hot cream. Almostly instantly, the chocolates began to soften, melting in the mixture, turning into something a smooth shining ganache. Woz could feel his excitement growing, seeing everything coming together for his Demon Lord with the last splash of vanilla extract in the mixture. With the last few passes of the whisk, the prophet smiled at himself, thrilled that it was almost ready. Reaching for a spoon, Woz let out a pleased sigh, he couldn’t wait to see his future ruler’s face when he saw the treats, so everything had to be perfect! Dipping the metal into the confectionary, the boy almost giggled lifting it to his mouth to give it a taste. He could almost image the brunette smiling at him, praising him for such a wonderful gift- 

“Woz?”

Gasping, the tall boy jolted in place, suddenly feeling warm chocolate smearing across his handsome face. Making a loud frustrated noise, Woz turned around, blinking at the younger version of his Waga Mao staring at him curiously. 

“Ah! Waga Mao~! What um, what are you doing here?” The prophet asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. “I thought you were going to be out for a while longer?”

An amused smile crossed Sougo’s face as he lifted the bag in his hand, shaking the plastic, “I finished early!”

Brownie eyes danced in amusement at the items on the counter, the school boy turned his gaze to the tall prophet, “So whats going on Woz?”

Woz’s lips curled into a Cheshire smile, as he stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to voice the surprise that he had. But, his Waga Mao was too smart, the boy placing his bag before crossing the space between them. Before Woz could react, he watched as the young king-to-be reached out, chuckling lightly to himself. 

“Ah…!” The tall boy froze, feeling the soft, delicate, hand of Sougo slide across his cheek, “Waga…Mao?...”

Woz’s dark eyes widened, feeling his heart thundering in his chest, as the chocolate was gently wiped off his face. He watched as his obsession, slowly lower his hand, chocolate smeared all over his thumb. 

“Are you making chocolates…” Sougo’s pink tongue slid out from between his thin lips, sliding across his finger making a soft pleased noise, “For me?... 

The simple movement sent rush of heat down the body of the prophet, his cheeks flushing in color. 

“Mmm…Its delicious…” The boy sighed, a smile crossing his young face, “Woz I didn’t know you knew how to bake!”

Bowing his gaze, Woz nuzzled into Sougo’s hand as the smaller boy gently cupped his face. He hummed softly, feeling his heart skipping with the touch. It always took the prophet by surprise when the young king-to-be acted so forward with him. No shame in reaching out and touching the tall time traveler, as if he had always done it and had the right to do it

“I don’t My Demon Lord...” Woz murmured in the boys hand, “But I wanted to do this-“

“For Valentines Day, right?” Sougo cut him off, gently pulling at the prophets face, leading him down, “Thank you Woz…”

“Mmm…” Woz melted immediately, sighing with pleasure against his Demon Lord’s lips as they kissed gently in the kitchen. This was what they had to resort to, secret stolen moments like this, where Sougo would immediately bestow affection upon him when no one was around. These moments were the moment precious to the time traveler, allowing himself to indulge in the boys soft lips, and the momentary glimpse of the boys dominate side. But the kiss did not last very long, as the young ambitious boy pulling away, letting go of Woz’s face. 

Taking a deep breath, Woz’s almond eyes fluttered open, staring down at the mischievous gaze of his Demon Lord. The boys’ eyes sparkled as he reached down, plucking the bowl from Woz’s hands, flashing a teasing like smile.

“Waga Mao?” Gasping softly, the boy felt his apron tugged off his body, the fabric being pulled over his head, before it was disregarded across the room. 

Turning away, Sougo giggled, grabbing at his prophets wrist giving it a gentle tug, “Come on!”

Unable to resist his Demon Lord, the tall boy followed his obsession out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bedroom. The handsome time traveler furrowed his eyebrows as they hastily ran into Sougo’s bedroom. 

Watching with curious eyes, Woz stared as the king-to-be shut the door behind them, locking it quickly before turning his gaze back to the tall time traveler. Raising his eyebrow, the boy shifted in his spot, leaning on his hips, watching Sougo cross the space with a few steps. 

The bowl which held the ganache was placed on the small bed, before Sougo reached out towards the other. Delicate fingers danced over the tall male as the ambitious boy quickly began to peel the clothes off the prophets lean body. Woz stood still, allowing the other to do what he wanted, stunned at how quickly his heavy jacket fell to the floor, his undershirt, and finally his pants with a soft jingle. Feeling completed exposed in his thin briefs, the prophet felt his heart skip hearing a sharp intake of breath from his obsession. And if he wasn’t mistaken, he could see a flicker of excitement in the boys dark eyes, before feeling the boy’s hand on his firm chest, pushing him back gently, coaxing him to sit on his bed. 

Gasping, Woz’s gaze lifted staring at his Demon Lord, his heart thundering in his chest, a feeling of deja vu filling him. This rush of emotions when his Oma Zi-O demanded his attention late at night, and as his right hand, Woz was at his beck and call. As the brunette reached down, picking up the warm bowl of chocolate, dipping his finger into the confectionary, Woz couldn’t help but think, was Sougo doing the same? 

“Ah…” Shuddering, the prophet felt the warm chocolate slowly get smeared over his skin, “Waga…Mao…”   
“This is how I want my valentines chocolate…” Sougo murmured, his eyes dark behind his long bangs, “…Any objections?” 

A test…Sougo knew that Woz couldn’t resist him, wouldn’t resist that expression that crossed the boys face. His gaze taunting as if daring the tall prophet to object, but the time traveler wouldn’t dare to stop what his Demon Lord wanted…not like Woz wanted to stop anyway.

Shaking his head, the dark haired boy whispered, his throat dry, “…None…Waga Mao…”

With a gentle push, Sougo coaxed the tall male back on the bed, before crawling into his lap, straddling Woz’s long legs. More chocolate, the sensation of fingertips dragging down the prophets lean body. Across the curves of the boys neck, and down Woz’s chest, along the dips of the boys lean body. 

“Mm…” Woz’s eyes fluttered, squirming slightly as Sougo painted him with the confection; until fingers flicked over the boys nipples, tearing a soft gasp from the Woz’s lips, “AH!…”

Sougo snickered slightly as he straddled his prophet, placing the bowl aside, before reaching up, gently bringing the boy closer to him,“I didn’t think you were so sensitive Woz…” 

Gnawing at his bottom lip, the time traveler felt the boy shift his lean body, his form pressing closer to Woz’s body. He wanted to respond, to tease his young king, but the moment Sougo hot breath brush against his skin, getting so close that he could feel Sougo’s lips on him, Woz felt the words die in his throat. 

“Mmm…” 

Woz’s lips parted, a soft whine escaping them, feeling the boys’s hot tongue slide across his neck. Careful, slow drags of his muscle, traced down the paths of what the time traveler could guess were the smears of chocolate. It slowly slithered as if it had a mind of its own until it circled across his pulse, the tip flicking off his skin like a cat lapping milk. 

“Ah!...” Fingers combed through the back the prophet’s hair, gently curling into the boys tresses, before giving it an experimental tug. Flicks of fire shot down Woz’s spine as he felt that simple, pleasurable sensation, knowing exactly what Sougo wanted. It was a silent request, no, an order, hot and insistent, ‘Give me your neck’.

Shamelessly, the time traveler moaned, easily giving into his Demon Lord’s desires. The lapping must not have been enough for the lean boy, as Sougo began to suckle at the boys neck right above his pulse. At first it was gentle, but it quickly devolved into rough mouthing until he heard Woz mewl pathetically. A low pleased noise escaped from Sougo, the sound vibrating right to Woz’s core. Subconsciously, the tall dark haired boy, reached out, his hands snaking around the boys thin waist on his lap, his fingers pressing into the small of his back. When was the last time Woz felt this? The warmth of his Waga Mao’s touch? With ruling the future, any sort of positive attention, or physical affection was so limited, that he was already aching with need underneath the other. 

But Sougo didn’t want to give Woz an inch, the boys small delicate hands sliding down his long arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Each brush of his Demon Lord’s fingertips sent sparks of electricity throughout the boy’s body, until he took Woz’s wrists, gently pulling the boys hands off of his body. With another long lap at the boys pulse, Sougo pulled back slightly, before suddenly shifting his weight. 

Woz made a soft shocked noise, feeling a sudden push on his arms, the weight of the smaller boy forcing him to lay back on the small bed. 

Shifting back ever so slightly, Sougo lowered himself right on the prophets waist, experimentally squirming against the other. Woz could feel the Demon Lord shift gently, rubbing their waists tauntingly together, pressing against the prophets half hardened length, and Sougo’s clothed pleasure. 

Stars flashed across the boys eyes as he barely managed to gasp, “Hnng-M-My Lord!” 

His almond shaped eyes shot open, and stared wide eyed at his Demon Lord, who had now pinned his wrists on either side of his head. Now on his back, the prophet stared up at his future lord, taking in the breathtaking sight. Though his long dark eyes, he could see dark smears across the boys face, chocolate staining the Sougo’s flawless face including the boys rosey cheeks. But what caught Woz’s eyes were the boys lips, full flushed and shimmering in the fluorescent light of the bedroom. He watched in an almost trance, as the boys cotton candy pink tongue slither out of the boys month, before sliding across his lips lazily cleaning up the left over chocolate. And for a moment there, the prophet forgot to breathe, his mind suddenly void of all thought. 

Woz watched as the boy keened at the attention, his eyes dancing with amusement, “That was delicious… now let's see… whoops you still have some right… here…”

Another tease, the dark-haired prophet knew that the moment Sougo's head dipped, he was going to go after the sweets smeared all over his upper chest. Still holding onto Woz's thin wrist, the king-to-be continued to explore his body, his eager tongue tracing down his collarbone to the dip of his chest.

“Waga… Mao!” Shuddering, the time traveler’ head tilted back, his lips parting in a breathless sigh, “The bed… it'll get dirty…”

Of course, Woz didn't care of the bed got messy because of this! What he wanted though, was to hear-

“Who cares… I want to enjoy my Valentine's day chocolates…” 

Sougo's voice was an amused purr against the tall time traveler’s chest as he continued gently lapping. It was painfully obvious with the way the tall boy squirmed underneath his lean body, that Woz didn’t care about the sheets, and so the king-to-be just played along. The boys tongue danced across the boys lean chest, goosebumps raising at each swipe. Each lick added to the molten fire gathering in stomach, his body lighting up with every touch. 

“Mm!” Another shameless whine escaped Woz, feeling Sougo's lips wrap around the prophet’s nipple, suckling it gently. Sparks of lightening immediately shot down the time travelers’ body, his back arching ever so slightly off the soft bed from the sensation. But, Sougo was in control, the boys tongue flicking over the boys, now erect nipples earning him a low moan, before lifting his head. 

Under his long bangs, Sougo stared down at the dark haired prophet, who was starting to breathe heavy and slow under the teasing. Woz gnawed on his bottom lip anxiously, every nerve humming with anticipation, that gaze was so familiar, it was the same exact gaze that Oma Zio would give him behind closed doors. Carefully Sougo began to move on top of Woz’s lean body, scooting back slightly to rest on the boys thighs giving him enough space for what was to come next. 

Letting go of the prophet’s thin wrist, Sougo’s now free hand slowly dip into the bowl still laying next to him. His fingers swirled in the dark treat, before he lifted his chocolate covered hands, hovering it over Woz’s stomach. 

“…This is delicious Woz…” Sougo complimented, his fingers dragging slowly across the time traveler’s smooth flat stomach, “I cant get enough…”

Squirming, Woz’s hands reached above him, his fingers tangling in the sheets, gasping as he felt the warm chocolate was smeared across his stomach. Biting his lower lip, the boy stifled a shameless moan, feeling the boys delicate fingers traveler further down his body. Woz’s abs began to tremble, the boy straddling him following the gentle curves of the boys muscles. It was too much and not enough, feeling his toes curling underneath his Demon Lord. 

“Im…glad…” Woz’s words suddenly hitched, feeling gentle fingertips slide across his exposed hipbone. Sougo just stopped right at the time traveler’s briefs, before gently bending over again, his head dipping low. “Mmm~”

The sound of Sougo’s tongue lapping at Woz’s stomach filled the room. The wet sound of the boy’s slow passes of his mouth, long strokes against the boys skin. Woz felt himself becoming undone already, the boy teasing, his lips brushing against his sensitive abs, forcing his body to arch into the touch. His fingers clutched the sheets harder, his breath getting caught in his throat the moment his Demon Lord’s lips mouthed the dip in his hipbone, before giving it an experimental nip. 

Gasping, Woz’s body jolted from surprise, “My Lord!” 

The king-to-be must have had his fill of teasing the other, as he swung his leg back from around the time traveler’s waist. Reaching out, the young Kamen Rider wrapped his fingers around the last scrap of fabric left on Woz’s body, his briefs. The prophet’s eyes lifted up, catching Sougo’s heated gaze, his look echoing the only thought going through his head, ‘Take them off’.  
With an eager pull, Sougo began to yank the fabric down the boys long legs, Woz’s waist lifting off the mattress, offering no resistance. The underwear gave away easily, disregarded with the other clothing, leaving Woz shamelessly bared in front of his Lord. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Woz felt himself keening underneath Sougo’s hot gaze, his body humming with need and want. He could feel the boys gaze above him, traveling down his body slowly until they rested right between his legs. There was no question what his Waga Mao was staring at, the boys eyes hungrily took in the sight of the prophet’s half hard length standing in the air. Woz could hear the sound of Sougo sucking in breath softly, causing him to squirm even more underneath the smaller boy. There was a wave of happiness that washed over the tall time traveler, knowing that the sight caused the other to react in such a pleased way. 

Finally, Sougo blindly reached for the bowl, dipping his fingers in the chocolate, “I just...cant get enough….”

“W-Wag-AH~....” Biting into his lower lip, Woz moaned loudly unable to finish his statement. Before he knew it, the young Kamen Rider had slid his chocolate covered fingertips down the half hard cock, covering it with the warm treat. It was a deliciously pleasurable feeling, the heat that was slowly being painted on his most delicate muscle. Finally, with a featherlight touch, the boy’s hands gently flicked off the tip of the boys length, a soft giggle falling from his lips.

“I can see you twitching Woz…” Sougo murmured, moving from besides the tall boy. 

Just the way that the king-to-be said his name, his insides to tighten like a thread being pulled taunt, a heat boiling within his stomach. The bed began to shift underneath them, as Sougo slithered between his legs, forcing Woz to display himself lewdly to his Demon Lord. Delicate hands slid up the prophet’s long legs, his fingers dragging slowly across the boys skin, indulging in feeling every shudder underneath his fingertips. 

“It…feels good….My Lord…” Woz whined, squirming as his legs spread even further.

Finally, Sougo was pleased with his position, as he leaned on his forearms, his head dipping low. “I’ll make it feel even better Woz…”

There it was again, that whisper of his name on his Waga Mao’s lips. It was like a spell, calling upon licks of heat against his insides in that delicious way that made him weak for the boy. Gnawing at his lower lip, Woz let out a pathetic mewl, already anticipating what was going to happen next, feeling the boys breath against his length. As much as the boy badly wanted what was about to happen next, he couldn’t help the feeling that he shouldn’t be the one getting all the attention. 

“My Demon Lord…I-I should be the one-!”

“Ssh, I want to enjoy my valentines candy the way I want…And what I want…-”

Woz’s hips jutted up feeling that perfect tongue of Sougo drag lazily up the underside of his length. “AH~~”  
“-Is my candy all over you…even here…”

Another long pass of the tongue, flicking off the tip, forced a low pleasured moan from the tall prophet. Fingers pressed into the boys flesh keeping him still as the king-to-be busied himself with playfully lapping at the boys hardening cock. Small slow laps like before, sending shocks of electricity down Woz’s spine, as if Sougo was enjoying the most delectable treat. 

“…So tasty…ah~~” 

“Mmmph!” Woz’s hands flew from the sheets, and grasped onto the dark tresses of his obsession. Fingers curled into the boys scalp as the prophet’s head tilted back, feeling hot velvet surround his length. “Waa…ga….M-M…mmm!”

The air was knocked out of his lungs, the wet heat of Sougo’s mouth sliding easily down the boys cock, the boys head bobbing slowly. Woz’s lips parted, his moans echoing in the small room as his Demon Lord began to pleasure him. Unconsciously, the boys body began to roll, wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep into Sougo’s inviting mouth. But the king-to-be held strong, the fingers holding down the prophet’s long luscious legs, keeping Woz’s hips from going too deep too fast. 

“A…ah~~! <3” Woz could feel himself starting to throb painfully in the boys mouth, as the boy took him deeper and deeper with each dip of his head. But he was going so slow, making sure that the tall prophet could feel every movement, forcing every nerve to light up and his toes curling from pleasure. It didn’t help either that that every time the boy began to lift his head, his tongue dragged on the underside of the boys shaft, dancing across every dip and curve, causing flashes of lights across his vision. 

With a lewd wet sound, the young Kamen Rider’s tongue flicked off the gentle ridge between the shaft and head, before smiling up at Woz, licking his lips, “Did you know…how delicious you taste?...”

Sougo’s voice was low, a dark whisper, but it was still enough to get Woz’s attention, even in this heightened, pleasured state. The boy’s almond eyes fluttered open, his unfocused gaze, staring down between his legs where his Waga Mao had made himself home. 

“I’m…pleased…you find me…to your….liking…” The boy managed to reply, his voice nothing more than a pleasured sigh. 

He was then met with the most beautiful sight, Sougo’s head dipped again, his mouth parting as he took the boys now hard cock in his mouth. “HNNG! So…GOOD…J-Just…as…ex-pect-ed- M-M-y Lord, AH~~!”

From between his legs, he could feel Sougo chuckle, the vibration shooting right up his length, causing it to throb even harder. Instead of answering the question, the boy’s lips squeezed around the boys pleasure, making Woz’s head toss back, a pleased cry escaping him. He had no shame, if his Demon Lord wanted to make use of his body like this, he didn’t want to hide how good it felt to him. Even in the past like this, the prophet naturally fell into his role, a tool for his Waga Mao to use however he saw fit. Just the thought made his toes curl even tighter, his fingers massaging against the boys scalp. 

Molten heat was swirling around Woz’s stomaching the boy starting to move at a more eager pace, the sound of wet flesh mixing with the prophets moans into an erotic song. But what was mind blowing was how far Sougo was taking him in, the boy’s nose brushing against the boys waist. 

“MMPH~!” How was he so good at this?! The whole time Woz has known the younger version of his Waga Mao, he was the picture of innocence. Bright smiles, soft features, and sparkling eyes, but when they were alone, he showed a side that no one else saw. Something dark and possessive underneath all that innocence. And he loved it…He loved being the boys outlet. 

Rolling his hips, Woz buried his cock fully into the hot mouth mouth, the prophet moaned the boys title, feeling the Sougo give it another teasing squeeze. Then, as if he was satisfied with the reaction, the king-to-be lifted his head, slowly, flicking his tongue over Woz’s slit a low purr escaping him. Woz bit into his bottom lip, feeling his body sink heavily back into the bed, feeling like he was strung way too tight. Gnawing at his bottom lip, the boy’s almond eyes slowly opened, seeing Sougo’s excited expression. His Demon Lord’s gaze though was not focused on Woz, but was on the prophet’s length in front of him, standing tall and proud between Woz’s legs. 

Sougo’s dark eyes followed the small dribble of pre-release that slid down Woz’s shaft, a hungry look crossing his gaze. He could see his own cock twitching in the air, as if it was screaming to be touched more. Woz was so close to the edge, the feel of his Waga Mao’s velvet mouth enough to make his whole body ache with need. 

“Woz…” 

The sound of his king-to-be immediately got Woz’s attention, the gentle touch of Sougo’s hands wrapping around the prophet’s wrists. Gently, he pulled the boys hands out of his hair, dropping the time travelers hands at his side before raising up from between Woz’s legs. Squirming, the dark haired boy stared up at his obsession, a low pathetic whine raising from this throat. He couldn’t believe how easy it was for Sougo to completely make him pliant, needy and undone. He wanted more, no, needed more, but at the same time, he knew that he couldn’t just ask for release. He had to wait, wait until he heard-

“Do you want more...?”

Woz’s fingers twitched at his side, wanting so badly to pull the boys head back down, to fuck his throat until the pressure built inside him spilled out. Squirming in the bed, Woz gazed right up at Sougo, his eyes practically begging for more. But the boy looked down at him with that pleased happy go lucky smile that Sougo always wore, unmoving, waiting for Woz to answer him.   
“…M-My Lord…” Woz’s voice was a low dark whisper, “…P…Please I can’t wait…a-anymore…Fuck me please!”

A soft pleased noise fell from his Demon Lord’s lips before Sougo’s hand reached out, his delicate finger running down Woz’s moist swollen balls. “…Just wait a little longer Woz~”

Gasping, the time traveler quivered, his back arching following the simple touch. It took all of Woz’s power to not release right then and there. He watched eagerly as Sougo’s hands lifted from between his legs, and grabbed at his shirts’ hem pulling it above his head, reveling his pale flawless chest. Swallowing hard, Woz felt his throat dry up immediately seeing his Waga Mao undo his pants too, shifting back so he could peel them off his thin legs. Finally, the boys briefs joined the mess of clothes on the floor, the last piece of clothing left on the boys lithe body disregarded.

Woz’s eyes immediately took in Sougo’s body, the boys rosy nipples raised and hard, the gentle curves and barely visible muscles that was etched down his body. He was breathtaking, soft, inviting and unflawed, the young version of his Oma Zi-O. But what really caught his attention, was his Demon Lord’s twitching length, standing hard and proud between his legs. Just like his older version, his king had unbelievable control over himself, able to keep himself from immediately seeking pleasure when he was aching so badly. 

Parting his long legs, the time traveler silently invited the other in, making a soft moan feeling Sougo’s hot skin slide against his. With featherlight touches, the small Demon Lord’s hand slid up the boys legs, disappearing between them once again, brushing up against the time traveler’s entrance. 

“Relax…” Sougo’s voice was a soft purr, but none the less it held authority. “Just a little longer…and I’ll reward you…” 

Suddenly, Woz’s lips parted in a low moan, feeling fingers slip into him, stretching him out. “W-Waga…Mao~”   
All coherent thought melted away, as Woz’s body arched into the touch, Sougo’s fingers slowly violating the boy with ease. The dark haired prophet body opened up immediately to the other, not resisting the probing fingers as Sougo began to prepare him. It was pure torture, the sensation was mind blowing, fingers just pressing far enough into him that Woz’s hips immediately rolled back wanting to bury them even further. But the smaller boy kept the rhythm slow and easy, sliding another digit into the boys body, finger fucking the prophet until he was a moaning mess. 

“My…Lord P-please!” Clutching the sheets above him, Woz’s body rolled back onto Sougo’s fingers, “I-I can’t hold-!“

“Woz you’re doing so well…”

Finally those digits that stretched him out, and made him feel wonderful, slid out of him, leaving the boy feeling suddenly empty. But that feeling quickly evaporated, Sougo body inching ever so closer, replacing that sensation with the boys delicious warmth. A needy mewl escaped Woz’s lips as their hips pressed together, the prophet’s long legs wrapping around Sougo’s waist, fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Rolling his thin hips, the future Demon Lord rubbed his hardened length against the other’s, long slow movements so that Woz could feel every sensation across his sizzling nerves. 

Jutting his waist up, the prophet was unable to control himself, indulging in every grunt from his Demon Lord. The prophet’s arms lifted wrapping them around Sougo, attempting him to bring him closer, his fingers digging into the boys back. Woz could feel his length becoming increasingly sticky and wet, knowing good and well that it wasn’t all just from him. With each roll of the boys hips, he was being covered in his obsession’s hot pre-release, the sounds of wet flesh echoing in the room, keeping the boy teetering on the edge until Sougo was satisfied. 

Finally, reaching between them, the king-to-be shifted his body, pressing himself against Woz’s entrance, his cock now slick and ready. Leaning up, Sougo greedily stole the prophet’s lips before pressing his hips forward, finally claiming Woz with one smooth motion. 

“MMPH!” 

Moaning loudly against Sougo’s lips Woz shuddered feeling himself being stretched out to the limit. Although the smaller boy had tried to prepare him, it was still an overwhelming feeling, feeling his Demon Lord finally take him. Woz’s whole body trembled, aching for the boy above him to move, ready and eager for other, but Sougo kept still for a few moments to give the boy a chance to relax around him. But another sensation got the prophet’s attention, his lips curling into a smile against the Demon Lord’s. Above him, the tall time traveler could feel Sougo’s body shudder, a signal that the boy was also overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Waga...Mao…” Between kisses Woz whispered, “...I...need you…”

It was a breathless whisper, but it was enough for Sougo to start moving above him, giving into his prophet’s wishes his hips gently thrusting forward into the others body. 

“A-Aah!~” 

Fingers gently curled, nails dragging at the future King’s back, Woz’s ankles crossing behind the boy, keeping him close as they began to rock on the small bed. The tall time traveler couldn’t believe how perfectly Sougo fit against him, their bodies fitting together like they were meant to be. And every roll of the boys hips perfectly rolled his throbbing length against his future king’s smooth body. It was shameless, the boy’s servant painting him with his sticky pre-release but it all felt so, good and sensual. 

Burying his length completely into Woz’s body, Sougo groaned against the prophet’s lips, “Woz….I-I’ve always…wanted to…see you like this…”

Whimpering, the pinned boy felt his body quivered, as the king-to-be pulled back, teasing him by not fully leaving the boys heat, “I-Is…that..Mmph!-….So?....”  
Digging his fingernails into the boys back, Woz heard the satisfying smack of their bodies, as Sougo thrusted hard into him, earning the boy a surprised gasp. The rough movement was immediately followed by teeth, gently biting at the bottom lip of the time traveler. A light nibble, playful, and teasing, from the Kamen Rider, allowing him to leave his mark on another part of the time traveler. 

“…Ever since our first kiss… -“ 

Woz’s body lifted off the bed slightly, every fiber of his body desperately trying to keep them together, as Sougo’s hips slowly began to pull back. But this again was another tease, and just as the tall prophet mewled desperately, his face obviously showing frustration at the idea of Sougo pulling out; the boy’s body rolled forward, their hips completely flushed once again.

“A-AHH…W-WAGA…MAO~”

Flashes of lights, blinded Woz as his head tilted back with the sensation of Sougo hitting right against his inner wall. His whole body was on fire, clinging desperately to the smaller boy as he began to chant, “M-My…Lo-ooh…Lord…PLEASE…”

It was obvious what Woz needed, Sougo could feel his rock hard cock against his body, twitching as it wept all over him. But the boy didn’t mind, his heart was racing in his chest, hearing Woz call his name, the edge in his pleads delicious and toe curling. He had never seen the boy so undone before, that all knowing smile gone from his face. All that was left behind was a face of someone who was feeling nothing of pleasure. 

But instead of pushing Woz over the edge, the bed creaked with slow, long thrusts, as Sougo changed things just slightly. The prophet whined in frustration at the change of pace, but the moment, he heard the boys gentle voice in his ears, -

“…N-Not yet…Not without your King…”

He forgot his frustrations, his heart leaping in his lean chest, with the breathless order. With every ounce of his will, Woz reached up, his fingers combing through the back of the boys hairline, a soft purr escaping him. “Y-Yes …My Lord”

Their lips immediately collided, a desperate messy kiss, as they continued to slowly rock against one another. Sougo’s movements were long and deep, immediately finding that perfect angle that made Woz’s voice rise in pitch. The prophet’s legs tightened around the other’s waist, his insides about to reach his boiling point, threatening to release at any moment. That heat between them was searing, as they melted against one another, not knowing where one began and the other end. But the boy couldn’t let go just yet, Sougo had made it clear that he couldn’t give into the wave of pleasure that was about to swallow him.

The longer that they rocked, the more Woz could feel his future king quiver against him, heavy pants escaping the boys lips between their kisses. Although Sougo was leading this experience, dominating the time traveler, his body was still honest and innocent. The dark haired prophet could hear the soft pleasured grunts of the boy above him, the noise forever being etched in Woz’s mind. Every time that Sougo would bury himself into Woz’s body, he would make this perfect sound, and quickly all Woz wanted to do was hear it over and over again. 

“W-W-aga...Ma..ah!...o…!” The prophet’s body began to shudder even more, feeling Sougo moving faster above him. Finger’s tightened in the boys hair, causing the king-to-be to hiss in pleasure, thrusting harder into Woz’s body. The sounds of wet flesh smacking together got louder and louder joining with the sound of the creaking bed, as they raced towards their release. 

Sougo’s voice rose in pitch as he groaned against Woz’s ears, his breath becoming quite ragged as he moved at a fevered pace. Although the boy moved and acted like he was in complete control of himself, but the boy was teetering on the edge of his own climax. The feeling of Sougo losing control while ravishing his body made Woz’s toes curl in pleasure, his insides clamping down harder. 

“Wo-o-z~” Chanting the prophet’s name in his hear, Sougo thrusted deep into the other’s body, his voice on edge. “W-Woz…I-I ca-MMph!- C-cant-“

Tilting his head, Woz eagerly captured the boys lips, kissing him with fever as his fingers clutched tighter onto his Demon Lord’s hair. That rising pitch in his voice was unmistakable, Sougo was quickly becoming overstimulated, ready to break. Between kisses the tall groaned against the Kamen Rider’s lips, “…L-Let go…Waga…Ma-aah~o…Fill…me~”

The words barely made it out of the Woz’s mouth before he felt a violent tremor from the boy above him. A low shuddering moan escaped Sougo, immediately being swallowed by Woz’s lips as the king-to-be was finally overcome with pleasure. The prophet felt himself keening from the sensation, his Demon Lord filling him with a delicious hot white heat. The smaller body jutted his hips uncontrollably, pressing himself flushed up against his prophet, as he released hard into Woz’s body. 

“Mmmph~!! Woz…HNNG~~~”

Gods, just the way Sougo moaned his name as he reached ecstasy, made the time traveler quiver with need. Clawing at the boys back, the prophet whined loudly, squirming underneath the smaller body. “M-My Lord…pl-ease…”

Woz was at his limit, his cock throbbing painfully against Sougo’s stomach, aching for release. Panting heavily, the time traveler tilted his gaze up into his Demon Lord’s, his eyes shimmering with need. It took a moment for the light of recognition to come back into the brunette’s eyes, Sougo regaining enough sense to comprehend Woz’s needs. A slow lazy smile crossed the brunettes face, as he brushed his lips teasingly against his prophet’s. 

“…I made you…wait so long…” Reaching in between them, Sougo’s hand brushed across Woz’s skin, causing the boy to whimper from the simple touch, “…Let me…finally give you what…you want…”

“MMPH!” Woz’s body immediately arched off the bed as Sougo’s hand wrapped around his hard pleasure. “W-Waga…Mmmph~”

The prophet couldn’t even finish the boys title as the king-to-be began to quickly stroke his cock. Woz’s eyes almost rolled back with the touch, every nerve in his body immediately lighting up at the same time. The sound of wet flesh joined in with Woz’s shameless moaning, as the heat within him boiled hotter and hotter. His muscles tightened, like a thread being pulled completely taut threatening to break at any moment. Woz could barely think, Sougo’s form rolling his body up against him, while the boy played with his length, pleasure seemingly coming from all over. Clawing at the boys back, Woz was quivering like a leaf in the boys arms, a loud unabashed mewl escaping his lips every the king-to-be’s thumb brushed across his weeping slit. 

By this point the pinned boy was making incoherent noises, his walls of control quickly crumbling until he heard those beautiful words- 

“…Release for me…My Woz…”

Woz’s body immediately responded to the words, the searing heat that had been boiling inside of him finally releasing in a powerful explosion. “AAHH~~”

His voice came out as a chocked cry, the prophet unable resist the heated order from his Demon Lord, his release splashing all over his stomach and Sougo’s hand. Flashes of lights and stars flashed in front of the prophet’s eyes, the boy overcome with the feeling of riding the high of finally reaching his climax after being denied for so long. 

“W-W-ah…Waga…M...Mao…” 

Woz’s lips slowly formed his lover’s title in a sleepy drawl, feeling Sougo’s hand still sliding up and down his shaft, milking the boy for the last of his release. Through the sound of wet sticky flesh being stroked, the prophet could hear his lover hum approvingly above him. 

“It’s so much…” Sougo murmured, slowly down his hand, “It’s all over you…”

Still a bit dazed, Woz’s dark eyes fluttered open, staring up at his Demon Lord, his breath coming out in heavy pants. The prophet watched as his future Lord smiled mischievously, his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“What’s say we go take a bath Woz and clean up, before someone comes home? Then Ill eat the chocolate you made me!” 

Slowly, the pinned boy lifted his trembling hand from the back of Sougo’s head, gently brushing away the boys bangs. “A shower sounds fantastic…but the chocolate is probably cold now and unusable…and I don’t have enough for more…”

Sougo’s lips immediately stuck out in a childish pout, as he shifted his body above the other, forcing a low whine from Woz. “What?! Really?! Aww…!”   
Chuckling to himself, Woz gently cupped the boys face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss before saying, “I’ll plan better next year…Ill make two batches…”

“Really?!” Sougo’s face lit up excitedly with the thought, “Promise?”

For a moment there, Woz stared up at the young king-to-be, that earnest look on his face. He knew why the word was making him promise, in a years time this boy named Sougo will not be Sougo anymore. He would be the one who inherits the powers of the past Kamen Rider, Oma-Zi-O. This was the boys way of trying to hold onto some sort of normalcy, his dream of being a kind ruler. Gently, Woz nodded, leaning in for another kiss, “Promise…Waga Mao…”


End file.
